Digital electronic components make up a substantial part of the core technology of most modem telecommunications facilities. Under normal conditions, the operation of these digital components generates a significant amount of heat. In fact, if they are not cooled, the components will eventually overheat and fail. Thus, an operational air cooling system is critical to the continued optimal performance of the facility.
Air cooling systems require electrical power for their operation. Traditionally, telecommunications facilities rely on a commercial power utility as their primary source for electrical power. Thus, the power system for a facility will include a number of conventional devices, such as a transformer and switchgear, to receive and make available electrical power from a commercial utility. In addition, many facility's power systems include one or more backup power sources, along with the necessary components to monitor and deliver power from the backup sources, to insure the facility's power supply is not interrupted, such as in the case of a black-out or other disturbance in the commercial power system. Many facilities employ a diesel generator and an array of batteries as their backup power sources. Operationally, if power from the commercial utility is lost, the diesel generator supplies takes over to supply power to the facility, with the battery array providing power during the time it takes to switch from utility-supplied power to generator-supplied power. If the generator also fails (e.g., if the generator breaks down or runs out of fuel), then the battery array is able to provide power for an additional period of time.
There are several disadvantages inherent in the typical power systems for telecommunications facilities. For example, the cost of local electrical utility service has risen dramatically in recent years so that the cost of local electrical utility power is now a large component of a facility's overall power expenses. Moreover, the increased number of digital components has caused the facility's power demands to increase. In addition to being another factor that increases a facility's power expenses, the increased demand requires more batteries to provide an adequate amount of backup power for a reasonable period of time. Clearly, the component cost of the system increases when more batteries are required. Also, the greater number of batteries required has significantly increased the space required to house the system, which increases the spatial cost of the system. Finally, it is known that generators suffer from certain reliability problems, such as failing to start when needed because of disuse or failed maintenance, so that the overall effectiveness of the system is less than desired.
There is yet another disadvantage with the conventional systems that relates to the air cooling system. Many air cooling systems require a significant amount of electrical power for optimal operation. Unfortunately, current backup systems struggle to provide this amount of power in addition to satisfying the facility's power demands. This situation may cause the air cooling system to perform at a diminished capacity when power is being supplied by a backup power source. If the air cooling system does not perform at an optimal level, there is an increased risk that the facility's digital components will overheat and fail.
To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional systems, the present invention encompasses a power system that provides reliable electrical power that is not primarily dependent on a commercial electrical utility and that does not employ an array of batteries. The power system is more cost efficient and require less space that conventional systems. The power system employs redundant sources of power, and thus, is uninterruptible. The power system also includes components that provide efficient and effective air cooling when backup power is required. Although it may be utilized in numerous applications, this invention is specifically adapted to provided cooled air for a remote telecommunications facility.